1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a car seat with a seat belt warning mechanism for giving warning to an occupant when the seat belt is unbuckled.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle is usually provided with a seat belt warning device such as a warning lamp for giving warning an occupant to buckle a seat belt. The occupant often misses the warning lamp and fails to buckle the seat belt because the warning lamp is located in an obscure place.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open H10-236279 discloses a warning indicator located in a noticeable place such as on a dashboard or on a roof. Such locations are noticeable even from an outside of the vehicle thereby a people around the vehicle notice that the occupant fails to buckle the seat belt. The occupant is forced to buckle the seat belt.